


True Love's High Five

by musicaltvbooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, It's angst, a happy and also poorly written ending, at least as of now, but a happy ending, i think i like that word, i think i'm physically unable to write angst without a happy ending, i use the word "undoubtedly" too often, it just aint happening, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltvbooks/pseuds/musicaltvbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An UA (or is AU more accurate?) of the V-Day ep for Miraculous Ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's High Five

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://musicaltvbooks.tumblr.com/post/141005499027/jaclcfrost-the-spell-can-only-be-broken-by-true

This wasn't supposed to happen. Today was supposed to be the day he confessed to Ladybug, his Lady, the love of his life. This wasn't supposed to be the day his whole world was torn from him.

~30 minutes earlier~

"My Lady!" He called out, his face radiating joy and mischief, and helped her down onto his pole. She tried to say something, undoubtedly about the akuma currently rampaging the city, but he cut her off. This was too important, and he needed to get it out there. "Ladybug, I lo- WATCH OUT!" He quickly switched their positions, and took the hit for her. Anything that happened afterwards was unclear, all blurred together. (Later, he would see the videos that the bystanders took, and refuse to acknowledge that that was him)

The last clear memory he had was of her chasing him. For what, he still wasn't clear on. He assumed it was true love's high five, but oh how he wished it was something else, anything else. 

Of course, she reached him soon after, his Lady was always quicker and more resourceful than him. Their hands were centimeters away from each other, so close to touching, when he did it. He summoned Cataclysm. It was too late now for Ladybug to back out (not that she wanted to) so their hands touched. 

Of course, this brought Chat back, and he looked around in confusion before zeroing in on his Lady. His Lady, who's arm was slowly fading away. She looked at him once more, her angelic face contorted in pain, but somehow still radiating happiness.

"I'm glad you're back mon chaton." Then she collapsed. Her arm was completely gone, and he knew she only had 20 minutes at most. (How he knew, he still wasn't clear on.)

"LADYBUG!" He screamed, his voice breaking and thick with unshed tears. He picked her up and ran away in no particular direction, just trying to get away from that awful place. (After the events of that day had ended, he never returned there of his own free will. It had quickly become his least favorite place.)

Once he had been running for a while (was it 1 minute? 5? He didn't know anymore.) he stopped and put her down. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. But she wasn't breathing. Chat didn't know what to do anymore. He was numb, so so numb. His Lady was gone, because of him. 

Suddenly a bright pink light engulfed him, and something was floating in front of him. It was red with a big red dot on it's forehead. He just stared blankly at it.

"Chat Noir" The thing- a kwami maybe? -said, sounding heartbroken "You need to help her." He looked over at his Lady, and his heart broke even more, as if that was possible. 

"Princess?" He whispered. It was _Marinette_. Marinette, his classmate who sat behind him each day, who was nice to everyone, who was passionate about fashion, who was one of the most amazing people he had ever met. His resolve steeled.

"Tell me what I need to do." He said quietly, still looking at Marinette.

~Miraculous time skip~

"DISLOCOEUR" Chat yelled dramatically, standing on top of a roof holding both a yo-yo and his staff.

"Ah, Chat Noi-" He cut off suddenly, simply staring confusedly at him. 

"What, you don't like my makeover?" He said halfheartedly. Before Dislocoeur could answer, Chat summoned Lucky Charm and quickly beat him.

After the akuma had been purified, Chat hesitated, looking at the object in his hand. Drawing in a breath, he threw it up in the air and said the words that would hopefully bring his Lady back to him.

He quickly ran back to where he had left Marinette and dropped the Ladybug transformation. The healing power hadn't reached them yet, and he hoped they would soon because as the seconds passed it was getting harder and harder to wait and see if his Princess would come back to life. 

Then, in a flurry of red and black, Marinette was sitting on the ground, whole and breathing, albeit a bit confused. 

"Marinette!" Chat breathed out, relieved that she was safe and he pulled her into a fierce hug. Marinette tensed, undoubtedly because she realized that Chat had seen who she was, but then relaxed into the hug.

"I- I thought you had died!" Chat cried out with tears screaming down his face, holding onto Marinette fiercely. Marinette smiled gently.

"Silly kitty, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
